I Found the Real You
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: Why call him the Fearless Kitsune? Sasuke can't see their reasoning. Not when he's found out who the real Naruto Uzumaki is. What will it take to get the blond to trust again? NaruSasuNaru


A/N: New Story. :3

Yeah, it's short, but it's the beginning. xD

My first chapters are always short, sillies! :D

So! Enjoy!

**Summary**: Why call him the Fearless Kitsune? Sasuke can't see their reasoning. Not when he's found out who the real Naruto Uzumaki is. What will it take to get the blond to trust again? NaruSasuNaru

**Warnings**: Plenty of stuff may or may not happen. But since I have not plan on what I'm going to be doing for this story, all I can assume is that there will be: Violence/gore possibly, language, mature intent, YAOI-meaning menxmen sex and such, etc. That is all I can think of for now, but I am sure there will be more to come. And I put it down as NaruSasuNaru for a reason. I have no clue who I want to top just yet. So, once I get further into the story and y'all have a fitting pairing, please give me your opinion. I'd love to hear it!

**Disclaimer**: If I were really Kishimoto, would I really be writing Naruto fanfics? No. Didn't think so. I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters!

I Found the Real You

Today was supposed to be like any normal school day. It was supposed to drone on in its boring, uneventful self like any other day of the week. But the moment he got out of his sleek black car that he parked in the student's parking lot, he immediately knew that today was going to be far more interesting than before. I mean, why else would the parking lot be like a ghost town so early in the morning? At this time every day, there would be students at every car, procrastinating before having to go into the building before the tardy bell rang. What it was now was complete, and utter silence. It was quite eerie, though the Uchiha nodded approvingly. This was more like it. If only every morning was such peaceful silence. The normal, obnoxiously loud noises of fan girls squealing over his arrival, the groans of other teens bitching about how early it was, etc etc… That noise to be eliminated was bliss.

But why? What made it like so? What happened to everyone to make them flee to the building even before school started? Was he late? Sasuke glanced down at his wrist watch. No, he wasn't late. He still had another ten minutes before school started.

Which reminded him… He needed to speak to Kakashi before the school day started. He didn't have time to be wasting on why everyone was missing from the grounds outside.

So, with that in mind, the raven-haired teen stalked towards the building, barely glancing around in curiosity along the way. He went through the empty hallways, trying hard not to acknowledge the weird as hell secluded feeling he was getting. Where was everyone? While passing by a classroom, he glanced into the room and early froze in his tracks. People were in their classrooms, but was it just him? Or were they perfectly quiet? Too quiet? Their faces were pulled up into… Was that fear?

'What the hell is going on?' Were Sasuke's thoughts as he resumed his pace, going just a bit faster down the hall to his English teacher's classroom. Forget about asking the perverted, silver-haired man about the homework assignment, he had to know what was going on.

He was just rounding the corner to the hallway in which Kakashi's room was located when he abruptly ran into another person. Objects went flying and the two found themselves on the ground, the other person hovering over Sasuke with a matching shocked expression.

But Sasuke's shock was more of the appearance of the person above him. On top of him was the most beautiful guy Sasuke had ever seen in his entire life. The person had blond mass of spiky hair that shone brightly in the light, caramel colored skin just pleading to be licked, strange whisker like scars on either cheek, and-hot damn-the most bluest eyes Sasuke had never the pleasure of seeing before. The person was obviously male, and he was wearing the same school outfit as Sasuke; white shirt under a blue blazer that had the school symbol (a leaf with a spiral over the middle) over his left breast plate, a striped black and blue tie around his neck, and blue dress pants and black dress shoes. The only exception was that the blazer was wide open, tie left untied, the white shirt only half-way buttoned, and his blazer sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And why the heck was the blond wearing a black headband with a red outline of a fox around his forehead?

"Sorry," A gruff voice broke the raven out of his thoughts and he refocused on the blonde's face as said blond got back up to his feet in such graceful movements. Sasuke found himself fighting the urge to drool at the sight of such a defined male. His body looked great as if he trained it-what would he look like beneath the clothes, Sasuke wondered as naughty thoughts flew through his mind 100mph.

Sasuke sat up some with his elbows bracing him up from behind, wincing slightly at the minor pain in the back of his head from when he hit it on the floor from the fall. "Hn." He glanced around at the objects that had fallen, seeing that he was surrounded by new school supplies, though as little as there were. He also spotted a ramen cup in the mess of things and a lighter close by. What the heck..? Who brought lighters to school?

Before he could ponder on it some more, the blond was already grabbing the things and stuffing them all into a black messenger bag. Feeling a twinge of sympathy, Sasuke started to help somewhat, grabbing a few fallen papers that looked like school related stuff and shuffling them into a neater pile before handing them towards the other guy.

Who didn't even spare him a glance as he snatched the papers from Sasuke and stuffed the papers into the bag quite hastily, crumpling them

"Thanks," was the blonde's gruff, one-worded response as he quickly got back up to his feet. Not once did he look at the raven again as he swaggered away. Swaggered away? Sasuke blinked after the guy and found that, indeed, the guy was swaggering away. What kind of badass did he think he was? Hell, Sasuke was a badass here at school and not even he did that kind of walk!

Snorting dismissively, the raven got to his own feet and dusted himself off. The idiot (though as hot as he was) didn't even help him up after he went out of his way to (kindof) help pick the blonde's crap up. What horrible manners he had. 'Even if he's hot, that doesn't mean he can't be a little more respectful,' Sasuke thought as he continued on his way towards Kakashi's class. It wasn't till he was entering the classroom that he realized that he had never seen that blond before. Was he perhaps a new transfer..? Why hadn't he been notified of a new transfer? He was Class President, he was always alerted to changes here. Something wasn't right about this… Sasuke's brows furrowed. He was going to need a talk with Sarutobi, the school's Principal, soon.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! How nice of you to join us! Might I ask what do we owe for this pleasurable visit from you?"

Kakashi's voice broke through Sasuke's reverie and he glanced up at the teacher with a raised brow. The man's tone was off. What was wrong now? He glanced around to find that all of Kakashi's students were here, in their seats, looking like perfect little robots, ready to have their intake of their educational crap. So freaky, especially considering that most of these people were his fangirls, cheerleaders, and guys from the football team. This bunch should have been rowdy and talking nonstop like usual. He glanced back at the silver-haired teacher and noticed how the man seemed to glance anxiously, though brief as it was, at his students also before looking back at Sasuke. Interesting. Kakashi didn't know what was going on either. And, from his expression alone, Sasuke knew that the man despised the situation. Most teacher's liked to stay on top of things when it came to student gossip. Not knowing what was going on now must have been pure agony on Kakashi's part. Ha. Sucks to be him.

'Sucks to be me,' Sasuke then added, frowning slightly. He was in the same boat as Kakashi now that he remembered. Shit. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Kakashi," he started, keeping his focus on the man, but also making sure to keep the students in sight as well. He wanted to see their reactions. "I just ran into a blond out in the hall way. Blond, blue eyes… ah, and he also had these strange scars on his cheeks." Some gasps were heard, but Sasuke couldn't pinpoint from where. He pushed on. "I've never seen him here before, so I'm assuming he's new. I don't suppose you'd know who he is?"

Little tidbits of whispering conversations started, which were a relief. Now _that_ was a normal occurrence. Sasuke glanced around and, immediately seeing a pink-haired female in the front of the classroom, he nearly smirked. Sakura Haruno. Cheerleader Captain and also the most talkative gossiper in the school. Finding more information was going to be a piece of cake.

"I don't think I do, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi responded. Sasuke looked back at him in time to see the more than curious look the man sent the other students in the room. Their whispers was a highly questioning thing. "I suppose, as Class President, you'll need to talk to Mr. Sarutobi to get to the bottom of this, wouldn't you?" The man's lighter shade of black eyes clashed with Sasuke's midnight black and they both understood each other in that moment. They both wanted the information. Just what would it take to pry it out of the suddenly silent students sitting at their desks? Tension and even a slight hint of anxiety seemed to fill he room as each person stared at Sasuke and Kakashi. It was like everyone was holding their breaths with anticipation. Sooner or later, someone would certainly burst from the heavy strain in the air, but who would it be..?

_BBRRRRIIING!_

The bell suddenly going off sent most students jumping in their seats from fright. Even Sasuke twitched at the interruption.

"Ah, ah, I think you'll have to get to the bottom of this at a later date, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi advised, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. Damn that tardy bell to hell. "It wouldn't be wise for the Class President to be late for his first period, would it?"

Sasuke's eyes was sweeping over the his peers one more time as he answered the man with a simple 'hn' when minty colored eyes suddenly caught his eye. Sakura, exactly the one he wanted to speak to about this, gave him a quick, reassuring smile and then she looked away, down at the book on her desk as if interested in the material. A brow was raised and then Sasuke looked back at Kakashi with a slight smirk. He was soon going to get the answers they were both wanting. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He turned away and started his way out of the classroom. "Once I find out, I'll be sure to tell you, Kakashi."

"I'll be looking forwards to it, Sasuke. Have a nice day." A smirk was heard in the man's voice before Sasuke closed the door behind him.

His smirk deepened. All of this secrecy… It was becoming to turn out interesting… And it seemed to orbit around that mysterious blond male he'd ran into earlier. Who was he? And why was everyone reacting so strongly to one single person..?

'I'll find out soon… Either by talking to Sarutobi or by Sakura, I'll know.' Sasuke thought as he turned right down the hall and began to make his way to his first class of the day. Not once did his smirk leave his face. Already, in one day, he'd shown more emotion than any day previous. That just _had_ to mark this off as a fascinating start.

_TBC_

A/N: Is it interesting so far? Wanna read more?

Leave some feedback! You know how much I adore talking to my lovely readers!

See ya next time!


End file.
